rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeal
Zeal is a defining feature of the world of Haya. It is essentially the aura and energy of the universe. Zeal courses through every living and non-living creation. Whether earth or beast, the energy source is present regardless. When it comes to living beings, however, when Zeal is channeled, it transforms into a more concentrated and malleable version of itself, known as Flux. ORIGIN FLUX Types of flux are also more or less common depending on your race.Utilizing these main three Flux forms in perfect tandem, the user will achieve what is known as Recognition. In this form, the user has access to a special ability, brought from the tandem of their balanced Flux, such as super strength, come about from their high Dhara Flux (Zealous Affinity), which strengthens their body, Pura (Backer) to will the pressure around them denser than before, and Thana Flux (Backer) to sense the weak points of the opponent, coming together in one devastating attack formation. Depending on the varying personalities and habits every individual goes through... Flux has been known to manifest in seven different forms: *'Dhara' (Physical Flux) - Dhara encapsulates the user's physical properties, dwelling in the instinctual and inherent power. This and Pura Flux are the most common types. *'Thana' (Emotional Flux) - Thana strengthens the user’s connection with other living beings, being in tune with those around them, as well as with themselves. They are deeply in tune with the emotions and instincts of those around them. Thana users are usually great sensory types and are quite emotional beings in some way or form. *'Pura' (Self/Will Flux) - Pura strengthens the user’s will over themselves and other things. Users with this Zealous Affinity are usually akin to abilities revolving around kinesics and are usually strong-willed and tough around the edges in some way. Purists in this form are able to have complete control of Pura Flux in some area, making them impervious to illusions and deceit or, though rare, completely in tune with an element, that they can exert their will over. This and Dhara Flux are the most common types. *'Hata' (Healing Flux) - Hata heals. Whether outward or inward, the goal of a Hata Flux is to cure. *'Shudha '(Perceptive Flux) Shudha users are usually great public speakers or musical artists. They are forward and intellectual beings who either think too much or talk too much. Known to utilize the brain and mouth more t *'Nja '(Mental Flux) *'Saha' (Enlightened Flux) The rarest known Flux type, Saha is an enlightened Everyone has three main flux sources they depend on, differing depending on the person. The first is their Zealous Affinity. The second is their Backer and the third is their Lagger. Zealous Affinity Every person carries a little bit of each type within them. However, by the time they reach their 5th year of life, they should begin to show signs of a Zealous Affinity. A Zealous Affinity is the highest produced strain of Flux thast courses through your body. It is your main and defining Flux type. Backer Lagger Recognition High-End Transcendence Out of every hundred million people there exists a person who has equal access to all forms of Flux, no affinities, backers, and laggers needed. This can also be seen as simply the ability for pure Zeal to dwell within the user's body without any need for an intercessory mechanism, such as Flux. Those with Transcendence all hold two key abilities: *'Mien' - Mien is the ability to inflate one's aura, acting as something of a power booster for their abilities. Using this highlights their hair to a visible version of their aura and heightens their abilities by double. However, this can only be used for a short amount of time before they lose considerable strength. Everyone's Mien Aura is a different color. *'Mmuo' - Mmuo is the forever active ability to sense all things. This ability is a fleeting one that comes and goes almost whenever it wants. Usually, it is known by a tingling sensation somewhere on the user's body and acts as a sixth sense. Transcendence often appears in people who have no Flux patterns, the only other exception is being born with it, which comes with faults of its own. The acquisition of Transcendence also never comes from the same place, and due to that, every achiever of such feats have different abilities not regularly seen, such as Jack's Ancestral Evocation, and Lon's natural-born ability. List of Transcendence Types *Fear (Old Man Vern) *Luck (Elizabeth Kyd) *Nature (Lon Beauregard) *Ancestry (Jacques Lavelle) *Athleticism (???) *Beauty *Bonds (Bam "-Bam" Yako) *Pain (Salta Blacklock) *Love (Clara von Himmel) Category:The Crusade (series) Category:TC Terminology Category:WIP